Cover Girl - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: After getting some unexpected help with an arrest, Steve and Catherine get an interesting offer for some free PR


_Sammy and Ilna, Cammie kisses for being the best of the best in every way possible._

 _REALMcRollers, you rock. And REAL McRoll. And we love you for the support and feedback._

 _This one's for all the canine family members out there. With a special nod from Cammie to my own and Sammy's._

 _._

 _ **Cover Girl**_

 **Kamekona's Truck**

"Stay with Catherine." Steve told Cammie.

The dog's head had popped up from the back seat of the truck as soon as he pulled to a stop at Kamekona's. He turned to Catherine as he exited the the vehicle. "Fish wraps okay?

Catherine nodded. "Anything we don't have to cook is better than okay." She opened the door and grabbed Cammie's leash. "Come on, pretty girl," she said as she tucked a plastic baggie in her pocket.

With a glance at Steve, who was walking towards Kamekona, Cammie happily trotted beside Catherine, and they crossed the street to an area where she could make a potty stop.

* * *

Catherine had just settled Cammie in the back seat and unclipped her leash when she turned to the sound of Steve's voice yelling, "Hey! _Hey!_ Five-0, stop!"

He was clearing a trashcan tossed in his path at a full-tilt run as he pursued a man who was tearing across the sand just a few yards away.

Before she could close the truck door, Cammie was past her in a shot. Within an instant, the dog caught up to Steve, the tackled runner, and another man who seemed to be deciding whether to help his downed friend or flee.

When Catherine came upon them seconds later, the decision had been made. Not by the man himself, but by the 110 pound dog that was hovering over his chest.

Steve lifted the cuffed runner and when he turned to see Catherine holding the second man at gunpoint, nodding his thanks, broke into a huge smile when his eyes flicked to the downed man.

And a very proud looking Cammie who, while glancing happily between her humans, never took her focus off the man who she had perceived as a threat to Steve.

"L-l-lady … call him off …" the shaky voice of the twenty-something man said. "I ain't gonna run. I swear to God."

"Cammie, leave it. Come here," Catherine said quietly and smiled when the dog did exactly that and sat happily at her feet. Tossing her restraints to Steve, who'd left the first man face down and restrained in the sand, she covered him as he zip tied the second and pulled him to his feet.

"She," Steve said.

"Huh?" Still a little dazed, the guy blinked at Steve.

"You said 'call _him_ off.' The dog's a she."

Catherine holstered her weapon and smiled at Steve as she knelt to kiss Cammie's head. "You shouldn't have left the truck, sweetie, but that was quite a takedown."

Ten minutes later, the older of the HPD officers that appeared from the 911 calls led the guys away as his partner turned to Steve for a signature. "Awesome dog, Commander. I didn't know Five-0 had a K-9."

Steve's proud grin could be seen yards away. "We don't."

"Who's …?" he started, then smiled as Catherine knelt and checked Cammie all over, before planting a kiss on her head. "Oh."

"Cammie's ours. She saw me in pursuit and joined the chase." He eyed Catherine.

"Great dog, sir."

"Smartest dog I've ever seen." Steve grinned as he signed the arrest report. When he moved to greet Cammie, who was waiting expectantly for him to join her at Catherine's side, she was wagging her tail so hard, her whole back end was wagging along.

Kamekona walked up with a bag of food as Steve and Catherine were talking quietly to Cammie.

"Here's your order," he said. "Kept it warm."

"Thanks, Kami." Catherine took it with a smile.

"I threw in an order of the boneless chicken for da lilo, being she helped arrest the scum who was stealing from tourists in front of my fine establishment."

"Awww." Catherine put the bag in the truck while Steve said, "Boneless chicken?"

"Boneless chicken, no spices."

"You're sure? 'Cause I remember you feeding Scout shrimp tails."

"I've been enlightened." He crossed his arms.

"Esther." Catherine grinned happily, and their friend matched her expression.

"I gotta go." He motioned to the line at the truck. "Time is money."

"Thanks again," Catherine said, and she and Steve shared a look at their friend, whose parting words were, "Da lilo my … hoaloha."

* * *

As they drove home, Steve answered a call, and Grace's voice filled the truck. "Uncle Steve! Did you _see_ it?"

She was clearly excited, and Steve smiled at Catherine. "See what, Sweetheart? We're on the way home now. We got … sidetracked for a little while."

"At Kamekona's! I know!"

"You know?" Steve asked, confused. "How?"

"Cammie's all over Twitter! She's _famous_!"

"Cammie

"Cammie's on Twitter?"

"And Instagram, and …" She took a breath. "People filmed the arrest of those two guys. They got the whole thing with Cammie doing the take down."

Catherine grinned at Grace's terminology. A cop's daughter, through and through.

"Go look at my timeline, Auntie Cath, I'm tagged in the video by like ten different people. Then call me back!"

Catherine pulled out her phone and said, "Okay, looking now. We'll be home in five minutes, we'll call you back." Looking at the screen as Steve drove, she smiled and turned to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Seem like our dog's a star." She reached around to pet Cammie, who was sitting up in the back seat. Whenever Steve got within a mile or so of the house the dog always knew where they were, no matter the direction, and popped up in anticipation. "But we knew that already, right, pretty girl?"

"She's actually on social media?"

"She's _actually_ on social media." Catherine nodded as Steve pulled the truck into the drive. "Look." She gave him her phone.

She watched a grin spread across his face as he saw the focus of the video shift from him in pursuit to Cammie joining in to chase after the second runner. Focus remained on her through the take down until Catherine called her off.

"That's my girl," Steve said as he handed Catherine the phone and opened the doors to the truck. When Cammie jumped down from the back seat, he bent to hug the excited dog, who had clearly picked up on his enthusiasm.

As they entered the house, both phones dinged with several texts.

 _Even Cammie knows you need backup!_ From Danny.

 _Did you see Cammie on YouTube?!_ From Kono.

 _CAMMIE is being shared all over my Facebook page!_ From Esther.

 _Nice takedown by Cammie, Brah. Was she undercover?_ from Chin.

And a group text from Cody's phone: _Hi Aunt Catherine! Hi Uncle Steve! It's Jacob. Cammie got a bad guy?_ _Cool!_

Followed by: _Hi, Catherine and Steve, Jacob begged me to text that for him when he saw how Cammie got that guy just like a K-9._ _Casey saw it online and showed us. It was pretty cool._

And from Grace: _EEEEEEEEE! Call me! She's TRENDING locally! #Copsdog #Herodog #ThatsMyCousinCammie!_

Steve laughed at that last one when Catherine showed him her phone. "We'd better call her before Cammie stops _trending_."

At the sound of her name, Cammie made a soft "Woof."

"Let's go, superstar. I'll get your dinner." Steve hit speed dial for Grace as he carried their takeout into the kitchen with Cammie at his heels.

* * *

After dinner, Catherine was ending a call with her mother when Steve entered the bedroom from the shower.

"I know, it's unbelievable." Catherine ran her hand over Cammie's head. "We got a ton of calls and texts. There's another one now."

Steve's phone rang, and he reached for it. Looking quizzically at the number, he said, "McGarrett."

Catherine continued her call until she heard Steve's response to whoever was on his phone. "Mom, can I call you right back?'

Elizabeth's voice held a smile. _"It's late here, Sweetheart. Take your time and I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"_

"Thanks. Love you. Kiss Dad and Gram for me."

" _Love you. Tell the famous dog I said goodnight. And Steve, of course,"_ she laughed.

They ended the call and Catherine moved next to Steve who was currently saying, "No. I don't think … no." to the caller.

He raised his eyebrows at her questioning look and mouthed 'craziness', while holding out the phone for her to hear.

" _But Commander, is there anything we can do to get you to reconsider?"_

"No," Steve repeated.

" _But the issue featuring you as one of Oahu's most eligible bachelors was a top seller …"_

"And was totally inaccurate."

" _Ah, yes, Lieutenant Rollins."_

Steve's voice was tight. "No one on your staff asked me, or did any research, or they'd have known I've been in a relationship with Lieutenant Rollins for over fifteen years …"

" _Oh, that's ... can I quote you?"_

"Again, no."

" _How about if you both give us a quote and a photo op with the dog and like I said …"_

"You know what, we're done." Steve ended the call, and Catherine looked at him with a grin.

"They want to do another article on the handsome Commander McGarrett?"

He shook his head. "They want to do one on Cammie." At the sound of her name, the dog lifted her head and tilted it.

"Cammie?" Catherine laughed. "That's … I don't know what that is."

"I told her there're plenty of K-9s and handlers who they could report on but they apparently wanted the social media aspect too. And they offered a full spread. If we posed with her they offered a cover."

"Oh, no." Catherine shook her head.

"Exactly. That's the last thing we need."

"Besides," Catherine grinned and took Steve's phone, aiming the camera at their now resting dog. "Hey, Cammie," she said, and the dog sat up. "There." Catherine showed the photo to Steve with a grin, then turned it so the dog could see. "You're _our_ cover girl. And the smartest dog on Oahu, right?" she repeated Steve's often uttered comment.

"Damn straight. And that's all that matters."

.

 _End. Thanks for reading_

 _/_

 ** _Are you ready, REALMcRollers? The Christmas REALMcRollathon starts December 21st!_**

 **/**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_ _  
In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
